What happens when the boys go out shopping
by CaptainBecker
Summary: Conner and Becker go shopping. Abby gets mad, Becker becomes public enemy number 12.


Ok, just a short fic that doesn't have any spoilers unless you don't know that the team has changed a bit. This popped into my head when I went to Sainsbury's for the second time in two days and started to feel fed up with food shopping.

First Primeval and second ever fic. So be nice!!!

I don't own Primeval, if I did, Steven wouldn't be dead, although then there would be no Becker and we all love Becker.

Basically this just follows what might happen if the boys went shopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker turned off the engine and looked over at Conner, he was sitting clutching the seat his face pale.

Becker raised an eyebrow, 'what? It wasn't as bad as Abby's driving.' They both got out and headed towards the trolleys. Conner pulled one out, but Becker took it from him, 'what?' he said, 'If we have to go shopping then I am pushing the trolley.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier that day the team had arrived at a cottage they had had to rent last minute when the anomaly they had been sent to investigate showed no sign of closing soon. It was only later when Abby opened the cupboards looking for dinner that they discovered they had no food.

Of course the three boys had turned round and looked at Sarah and Abby. Abby and Sarah had refused to go shopping saying that just because they were girls it didn't mean they had to do the domestic work. Conner had drawn the short straw. Becker had refused to let Conner go on his own and so had gone to protect him from any prehistoric animals they might encounter whilst in Sainsbury's, whilst Danny had stayed to protect the girls.

Sarah had pointed out to Becker that he was likely to get arrested if he took a gun into a supermarket and so he had reluctantly left his favourite big gun behind. Unbeknownst to Sarah he had still taken a hand gun with him, tucking it into the waistband of his trousers and covering it with his t-shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becker pushed the trolley expertly around yet another corner, barely touching the handle, making it seem effortless to push a squeaky trolley filled with food, around a supermarket.

Conner kept looking at the list Abby had given him; he knew she wouldn't talk to him for days if he didn't follow the list and so he was concentrating very hard on finding these vital ingredients to a happy working holiday, yet he kept getting distracted by offers for video games and party food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A stressful half an hour later Conner and Becker approached the checkout, both of them swore that the supermarket employees had deliberately placed items in places people would not think of looking under, such as sugar in the flour aisle not the baking aisle, and who on earth puts pasta under the 'meats' section.

Conner was getting more and more worried the longer they spent in the shop, he was sure that everyone had noticed the gun shaped bulge sticking up under Becker's t-shirt, and, he thought, who goes shopping in black combat gear, it wasn't even khaki or camouflaged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they walked out of the supermarket and approached the car they noticed an armed response unit around their car. Becker immediately let go of the trolley, drawing his gun and pulling Conner into cover behind the trolley, all in one fluid movement, making Conner wonder if he had done this before.

A policeman shouted over at them, 'Step out from behind the trolley and put the weapon down, let the hostage go.'

'Hostage, we haven't got a hostage.' Becker said puzzled.

'I think he means me, Becker.' Conner replied, 'I mean you did just grab me whilst holding a gun and pull me down.' Speaking louder he said, 'I think you've got it all wrong mate, I'm not a hostage, we're here to protect you from mmmnnnn.' The last bit got muffled as Becker clamped his hand over Conner's face.

'Conner you idiot, telling them about dinosaurs is not going to help.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby looked at the display on her phone, 'unknown', she answered it, 'Hello?'

'Hello, Abby? Um, me and Becker, well, erm, could you come down to the station and explain who we are please, they don't believe us.'

'Wait, Conner, what? What are you talking about? What station?'

'The police station, to cut a long story short, some good Samaritan saw a gun in the car and called the police, an armed response unit was waiting when we came out of the shop and assumed Becker was holding me hostage, so um, can you come down here and persuade them that Becker's innocent. They don't believe me. Please Abby; I'm only allowed one phone call.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Abby walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, last night had been stressful, although they had eventually gotten the boys back after phoning Lester and threatening to phone the Minister. All she wanted now was a leisurely breakfast of croissants and fruit. She opened the cupboard; inside were bags of crisps, bars of chocolate, bottles of pop and several boxes of chicken nuggets.'

'Conner,' she yelled, 'I am never letting you go shopping again!!!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it; it's a bit rushed as I wanted to get this up before I go away for a long weekend tomorrow.

Please review!!!


End file.
